Guardian Angel Nakajima Yuto's Birthday
by Ryorin
Summary: Kedekatan Yamada dengan Chinen, sedikit membuat Yuto tersingkir dari pandangan sahabat karibnya - Yamada. Ketika ketiganya dihadapkan pada maut, apa yang akan mereka lakukan!


**GUARDIAN ANGEL [STORY OF FRIENDSHIP]**

**(SPECIAL FOR ****NAKAJIMA YUTO****'S BIRTHDAY)**

Author : Rin Jumpers aka Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Friendship

Pairing : Yamajimachii

Type : One Shot

Rating : General

POV (Point of View) : Author

**Cerita ini tidak hanya difokuskan pada Nakajima Yuto, tapi juga pada Yamada Ryosuke dan Chinen Yuri.**

**Kurang begitu pas untuk ulang tahun Nakajima Yuto.**

**Don't like? Don't read...**

**Douzoo….. **

**[PROLOG]**

**September 2004**

"Yama-chan, aku akan terus melindungimu – menjadi penjagamu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku," jari kelingking terulur dari eksistensi anak berumur 11 tahun itu. Senyum polos terlukis damai di wajah kawaiinya menatap sosok di sampingnya yang terlihat menahan tangis.

"Yama-chan...," sekali lagi ia bersuara, hingga akhirnya si empunya nama menatapnya haru menggerakkan lengannya perlahan dan menangkap uluran kelingking tadi dengan kelingking kepunyaannya – keduanya tengah mengikat janji.

Ia menangis.

Anak yang dipanggil Yama-chan tadi akhirnya menangis.

"Yuto-kun, arigato..."

Yuto kembali tersenyum. Menepuk beberapa kali pundak anak yang baru beberapa hari bergabung dengan talent agency yang sama dengannya itu – Yama-chan.

Anak yang tengah menangis itu, kembali bersuara.

"Ayahku bukan seorang Johnny's seperti Morimoto Ryutaro. Aku bukan anak yang berani seperti Yabu Kota dan Yaotome Hikaru senpai. Ku tak memiliki kemampuan memainkan alat musik seperti Inoo Kei senpai. Danceku tak sebagus Arioka Daiki dan Takaki Yuya senpai. Dan... diriku tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya dan punya banyak bakat seperti dirimu, Yuto-kun. Aku takut aku tak kan bisa..."

"Jangan takut. Ada aku yang akan terus melindungimu. 'Yuto ini' tak akan membiarkanmu merasa sendiri. Aku akan mengajarimu untuk tidak kalah dari mereka... bahkan dari diriku. Kau bisa pegang janjiku itu, Yama-chan..."

Suara Yuto yang mantab membuat pemuda yang tadinya menangis itu kini segera mengusap air matanya. Akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah ia tahu bahwa itulah yang membuat Yuto 'seniornya' tertarik untuk selalu bersamanya – bersama seorang bocah yang hanyalah trainee baru yang jelas berbeda dengan seorang Yuto Nakajima – sosok idola di Johnny's Jr.

**Januari 2006**

Bocah mungil itu duduk termenung seorang diri di backstage Shounen Club. Ia tengah memusatkan semua pikirannya pada suara yang didengarnya di atas panggung. Suara Yuto Nakajima, Ryosuke Yamada, Ryutaro Morimoto, dan Taiga Kyomoto yang tengah menyanyi bersama membuka acara Shounen Club.

Chinen Yuri, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Menahan rasa iri bercampur benci pada keempat anak yang masih bernyanyi di atas panggung itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak diberi kesempatan seperti mereka? Padahal akulah yang duluan masuk agency ini...," batinnya berkecambuk membuat pikirannya semakin sakit setiap mengingat hal itu.

Bocah chibi 12 tahun itu hanya bisa terus mengutuk. Ia sadar, biarpun mereka masih kecil, persaingan di dunia hiburan ini telah dimulai.

Ya, persaingan telah dimulai...

**[STORY = START]**

**2011**

Persahabatan...

Seperti apakah sahabat sejati itu?

Haruskah sahabat sejati itu mesti bersama selamanya?

Bagi pemuda jangkung itu, jelaslah bahwa jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Ya, dia akan memilih jawaban itu. Ia akan memilih bahwa sahabat sejati itu tidak harus selalu bersama. Meskipun di dunia ini mereka tak bisa bersama selalu, ia yakin... sahabat sejatinya akan kekal abadi bersamanya di surga kelak.

Matanya terus mengikuti setiap gerak tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu – ruang latihan dance di salah satu gedung Jimusho.

"Yama-chan... Istirahat dulu," Yuto melemparkan handuk pada sahabat kecilnya yang sudah latihan sedari tadi. Dengan gerakan sigap, eksistensi Yamada Ryosuke segera menangkap handuk hasil lemparan dari sahabatnya itu.

Perlahan ia berjalan dan duduk di samping sahabatnya – Yuto Nakajima.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kudengar hari ini Chinen ijin tidak ikut latihan karena capek sehabis konser NYC kemarin. Seharusnya kau juga tak usah latihan hari ini. Istirahatlah di rumah," Yuto menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan Yamadapun segera meneguknya cepat.

Diusapnya wajahnya yang penuh keringat itu dengan handuk tadi.

"Aku tidak sepintar Chinen dalam menghafal gerakan. Kau tahu itu kan, Yuto? Aku tak bisa merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini. Aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk mengejar ketertinggalan latihanku untuk Summary Hey!Say!JUMP tahun ini."

Yuto memandangi sahabatnya itu. Ia paham benar seberapa keras usaha pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu untuk mendapatkan posisinya yang sekarang – posisi yang semakin hari semakin jauh mengungguli kepopuleran seorang Nakajima Yuto.

Yuto hanya diam. Mengingat kembali awal pertemuannya dengan Yamada hampir 7 tahun yang lalu.

Demi apapun... pemuda itu bahagia dengan kepopuleran sahabatnya itu – sedikitpun ia tak pernah iri. Ia begitu mengagumi pemuda yang dulunya hanya bocah yang sering mengekornya itu. Mengagumi seorang Yamada Ryosuke yang berjuang dari zero to hero.

Melebihi siapapun, Yutolah yang paling tahu perjuangan Yamada yang memulai semuanya dari nol hanya dengan modal kerja keras dan keuletan. Karena Yuto sendirilah yang sejak 7 tahun lalu membimbing Yamada secara perlahan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya di dunia hiburan yang mereka tekuni ini. Ya... Yuto sangat bangga akan hal itu. Selama 7 tahun kebersamaan mereka, akhirnya sahabatnya itu sudah mulai bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri tanpa harus ia topang lagi.

**Horikoshi Gakuen**

"Ini... salin saja PR kepunyaanku," Yuto mengulurkan buku Matematikanya pada Yamada.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Yamada sedikit enggan menerima bantuan Yuto yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yuto terus membantunya ketika ia tak mengerjakan PR.

Yuto tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, tepukan telapak tangan Yuto mendarat ringan di punggung sahabatnya itu. "Semalam kau pasti lelah sehabis latihan sampai tak mengerjakan PR," entah kenapa, selalu saja Yuto seakan bisa tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Yamada.

Dengan begitu tiba-tiba, sosok pemuda chibi merebut buku yang diulurkan Yuto sebelum Yamada berhasil meraihnya.

"Harus ku bilang berapa kali, Yuto? Jangan kau berikan PR mu pada Yama-chan terus...," Chinen yang baru saja masuk ruang kelas, terlihat sedikit berang.

Yuto mengerutkan alisnya. Menggerakkan tangannya cepat untuk kembali merebut bukunya. Namun secepat gerakannya tuk merebut kembali buku itu, secepat itu pula Chinen berhasil mempertahankan benda itu untuk tetap berada di tangannya.

"Chinen, jangan kekanak-kanakan!" Yuto mulai menampakkan emosinya. Dalam kepala pemuda jangkung itu, ia hanya ingin agar Yamada segera menyalin PR kepunyaannya agar tidak kena marah sensei seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika sahabatnya itu tak mengerjakan PR.

Chinen mengelak...

"Biarkan Yama-chan berusaha sendiri. Itu yang terbaik buatnya. Jangan kau bantu ia terus!" suara serak Chinen yang terlontar dengan nada tinggi membuat mereka berdua – Yuto dan Chinen – kini mendapatkan perhatian seisi kelas yang tadinya sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Yuto, daijoubu...," Yamada bersuara. "Tak apa jika kali ini aku kena marah sensei lagi. Lagipula Chinen benar. Tidak baik jika kau terus membantuku," Yamada segera duduk kembali di kursinya dan iapun segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya.

Pemuda jangkung itu tidak langsung pulang ke rumah seusai pelajaran terakhir tadi. Entah kenapa, kedua kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, melangkah beraturan dan akhirnya membawanya sampai ke bukit yang tak begitu jauh dari gedung Jimusho.

Ia sampai di bukit itu. Tempat di mana ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yamada saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

Padang rumput yang diinjaknya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia datang ke sini bersama sahabatnya – Yamada.

Ayunan tangannya secara pelan melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke hamparan rumput di sebelahnya. Dibaringkannya punggungnya itu sehingga kini pandangannya tertuju lurus pada langit sore yang masih tampak biru cerah.

Pemuda itu sedih. Sedih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia harus mendengar dan melihat sahabatnya dimarahi oleh sensei karena tak mengerjakan PR. Pemuda itu selalu merasa sakit setiap kali Yamada dimarahi sensei tanpa bisa membantunya.

Ia menyesal.

Andai saja tadi ia tak menggubris kata-kata Chinen, pastilah Yama-chan tak akan kena marah.

"Yuto?"

Yuto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia kenal benar suara itu. Tanpa harus melihat, pemuda jangkung itu pastilah sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tadi.

Yama-chan... Ya. Suara tadi milik Yama-chan.

Sejenak Yuto mengembangkan senyumnya ketika suara Yamada memanggilnya. Tapi senyum itu sirna dengan cepatnya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu datang tak seorang diri. Pemuda chibi yang juga begitu ia kenal, berdiri tepat di samping Yamada.

"Ternyata kau juga di sini, Yuto...," Chinen mengembangkan senyum kelinci khasnya.

Yutopun segera membalas senyum Chinen itu. Senyum yang begitu tulus biarpun sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Chinen tlah merebut Yamada dari tangannya.

Tapi Yuto tak pernah mempedulikan anggapan itu. Baginya,...

**Sahabat sejati tak harus bersama selamanya. Sahabat sejati adalah sahabat yang merelakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya bersama orang lain.**

Pemuda jangkung itu ikhlas. Asal Yamada bahagia, ia akan merelakannya lebih dekat dengan yang lain.

Pagi hari di stasiun kereta, dua pemuda itu terlihat berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali memecahkan tawa dengan saling bercanda. Keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka – Horikoshi Gakuen.

"Pulang sekolah nanti ada shooting untuk School Kakumei. Berangkat bareng ne Yama-chan?" Chinen segera memulai pembicaraan beberapa saat setelah mereka berdua mendapatkan tempat duduk di salah satu gerbong.

Yamada dan Chinen melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan asik. Namun obrolan itu tak berlangsung lama...

"Yama-chan, Chinen, ohayou...," Yuto segera menyapa kedua teman sekelasnya itu dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yamada.

"Ohayou, Yuto...," keduanya merespon dengan cepat menyadari sosok jangkung yang baru saja menyapa mereka, tak lain adalah Yuto.

Ketiganya mengenakan masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tentu saja sebagai seorang idol, mereka tak bisa bergerak leluasa di tempat umum.

Gesekan roda kereta mulai terdengar halus bergerak menyusuri relnya. Perlahan namun pasti, bergerak membawa para penumpangnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

**Siang hari di Horikoshi Gakuen**

"Yama-chan... Ayo!" Chinen segera menarik lengan sahabatnya itu begitu bel istirahat siang berbunyi.

"Ayo makan siang bareng, Yuto...," Yamada berteriak, mengajak sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk.

Pemuda jangkung itu menyadari. Semakin lama, sahabat kecilnya itu mulai lebih dekat dengan Chinen. Sahabat kecil yang telah mengikat janji dengannya bahwa ia akan terus melindungi sahabatnya itu.

Ya... Yuto akan menjadi Guardian Angel bagi Yamada.

"Kalian berdua pergilah... Aku sedang tidak lapar," Yuto dengan sopan menolak ajakan Yamada. Tak ketinggalan, sebuah senyuman manispun dilayangkannya pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Para siswa mulai merapikan buku mereka dan satu per satu mulai meninggalkan kelas.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan pemuda jangkung itu. Ia masih saja tertunduk lemas di tempat duduknya – tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Yamada menyadari keanehan pada diri Yuto tersebut. Beberapa saat sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Chinen untuk pulang bareng, pemuda berparas tampan itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yuto.

"Yuto... Ogenki desu ka?"

Yuto tak menjawab. Pemuda jangkung itu tetap diam dan terlihat tengah memegangi perutnya dengan begitu erat.

"Yuto?" sekali lagi Yamada mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sahabatnya itu, namun tetap saja yang dipanggil tak menyahut.

"Yama-chan, kita bisa terlambat klo tidak cepat," Chinen menghampiri Yamada dan kembali menarik lengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu.

Yamada menoleh ke arah Chinen dengan tatapan berang. "Tidak bisakah kau menunggu? Kau tak lihat kalau Yuto sedang terlihat aneh," Yamada menghentakkan lengannya kuat membuat genggaman tangan Chinen di lengannyapun terlepas.

Pemuda chibi itu langsung terdiam...

"Kuantar pulang ya Yuto...," Yamada membantu Yuto tuk berdiri. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tengah sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan shooting kita hari ini, Yama-chan?" Chinen kembali bersuara, tapi kali ini dengan nada berbisik.

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, pemuda yang ditanya malah meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kelas – berjalan perlahan memapah Yuto.

Chinen tertunduk lesu.

"Sekian lama aku menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa sejajar denganmu, Yama-chan. Tapi haruskah aku kembali merelakanmu bersama Yuto? Merelakanmu bersama orang yang terus menyokongmu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu itu?"

"Jujur, aku mulai menyukai kalian. Kebencianku pada kalian di kala junior sudah mulai terkikis sekarang. Tapi... Tapi jangan lagi membuatku iri... Jangan lagi kalian tak pedulikanku dan tak menganggapku ada seperti dulu..."

Pemuda chibi itu menangis. Menangis seorang diri di kelas yang hanya tinggal dirinya beserta deruan sang angin.

"Aku berjuang seorang diri tuk mendapatkan posisiku yang sekarang. Tak sepertimu yang selalu mendapat bimbingan dari Yuto, Yama-chan..."

"Aku ingin punya seorang Guardian Angel seperti dirimu, Yama-chan..."

**Di gerbong kereta,**

"Yuto, duduklah dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Yamada terlihat khawatir melihat wajah sahabatnya yang semakin memucat itu.

"Chinen mana? Bagaimana dengan shooting kalian?"

"Sssttt... Kau tak usah pikirkan hal itu. Sekarang istirahatlah. Gunakanlah pundakku ini tuk bersandar," Yamada meletakkan kepala sahabatnya itu di pundaknya.

Suasana sekarang teramat sepi. Tak banyak orang di kereta itu kali ini. Bahkan di gerbong yang tengah ditempati oleh kedua pemuda itu, hanya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca buku dan 3 orang anak gadis dengan seragam SMA mereka.

Yamada menggerakkan kedua bola matanya beraturan menatap ke sekelilingnya dari balik kacamatanya.

Pemuda itu berharap, ia akan melihat Chinen di gerbong itu. Ia menyesal tlah membentak Chinen tadi. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Yamada. Suara yang khas terdengar serak membuat Yamada segera mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Chinen..."

Tak ada kalimat yang berlanjut. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Sementara pemuda jangkung yang masih terlihat pucat itu, kini terlihat nyaman berbaring di pundak sahabatnya.

"Yama-chan...," Chinen akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku ingin...," pemuda chibi itu masih menahan kalimatnya. Terlihat enggan meneruskan kata-katanya itu.

"Hm?"

Chinen menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini tak berani memandang wajah orang di sampingnya itu.

"Doushite, Chii...?" Yamada merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Chinen yang terlihat tak seperti biasa.

Selama ini, Chinen terkenal dengan pemuda yang ramah senyum dan tak pernah menampakkan wajah murungnya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Chinen benar-benar terlihat murung...

"**BRAAKK... KRIIEETT... KRIIEETT..."**

Gerbong kereta bergetar hebat...

Gerakan tak beraturan dari si kereta benar-benar begitu terasa.

Yuto tersentak...

Yamada segera menggenggam erat besi di belakang tempat duduknya sementara lengannya yang lain masih erat memeluk sosok pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya.

"Chinen..."

Yamada akhirnya tersadar, Chinen sudah tak lagi duduk di sebelahnya.

Gerakan kereta yang masih kacau, membuatnya sulit tuk melihat keberadaan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Yama-chan...," Yuto bersuara sehingga membuat pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu segera melihat ke arahnya. "Chinen...," pemuda jangkung itu menggerakkan lengannya perlahan, menunjuk suatu arah di mana ia menemukan sosok teman sekelasnya itu sudah tak lagi sadar.

Yamada melihatnya. Melihat Chinen terbaring dengan tubuh yang masih bergerak tak beraturan mengikuti gerakan kereta yang entah kenapa terlihat sudah tak lagi berjalan di relnya. Bergerak bukan karena keinginan si empunya tubuh.

Yuto melihat bukit di depannya. Melihat ke samping dan menyadari bahwa kereta sudah tak berada di jalur yang benar.

"Yama-chan, selamatkan Chinen!" Yuto berteriak keras. Menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah tak lagi mempedulikan sakit perut yang tadi teramat menyiksanya.

"Cepat!"

Kereta itu akhirnya menghantam bukit di depannya dengan begitu keras. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa body kereta itu telah hancur menyiratkan banyaknya manusia di dalamnya yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Arrgghh... Ish...," geraman suara manusia yang tengah kesakitan terdengar di beberapa sudut.

Angin di sekitar bukit yang berhembus dengan kencang dan hawa dingin yang benar-benar menusuk, semakin menambah ngeri pemandangan di kala itu.

"Yama-chan...," pemuda jangkung itu segera berdiri. Menopang tubuhnya dengan sisa tenaganya. Cairan merah kental terlihat mengalir dari beberapa sudut tubuhnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan...

"Yama-chan... Bangun...," pemuda chibi itu menangis. Menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah tubuh yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus melindungiku? Kenapa, Yama-chan...?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tubuh di depan pemuda chibi itu sudah sempurna bersimbah darah terhantam berulang kali ketika melindungi tubuh Chinen saat kereta dengan kerasnya menghantam bukit dan sukses membuat seluruh gerbong tak lagi berbentuk.

"Yama-chan...," Yuto terdiam mematung ketika tubuhnya sudah berhasil dibawanya ke sebelah dua orang yang begitu ia kenal. Di seantero kereta, mungkin hanya tinggal mereka yang masih hidup.

Yuto terduduk lemas di sebelah Yamada sementara Chinen masih menangis.

"Ia sempat mengikatku dengan seragamnya di sisi kereta sebelum menyelamatkanmu. Yama-chan... ia telah menyelamatkan kita," Yuto bersuara serak mengiaskan bahwa pemuda jangkung itu memang sudah tak lagi bisa membendung luapan air matanya. Mengalir begitu saja bercampur darah yang ada di wajah kurus dan pucat kepunyaannya.

"Kenapa kau tak melindunginya, Yuto?" Chinen membentak. Meluapkan segala emosinya dengan tatapan kebencian ke arah Yuto.

"Bukannya kau selalu melindunginya selama ini? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia berkorban sedemikian rupa demi kau dan aku?" Chinen kembali meneriakkan kata-katanya keras ke arah Yuto masih dengan menangis.

Yuto terdiam. Tak sedikitpun ia bisa mengelak dari kata-kata Chinen. Ya... Seharusnya dialah yang semestinya melindungi Yamada. Karena... Karena itu adalah janjinya pada Yamada. Janji tuk selalu melindungi sahabatnya itu. Menjadi Guardian Angel buatnya.

"Yama-chan... Bangun...," Chinen memeluk erat tubuh itu. Beberapa kali digoncangkannya tubuh sahabatnya itu berharap ia kan kembali membuka matanya.

Tapi sia-sia saja...

Tubuh di dekapannya itu masih saja tak merespon.

**DOORR... KRIITT... DOORRR...**

Suara ledakan terdengar begitu memekikkan telinga kedua pemuda itu. Keduanya cukup pintar untuk menyadari, kereta listrik itu pastinya mengalami kerusakan teramat parah sehingga aliran listriknya bisa saja meledakkan seluruh gerbong kereta – termasuk gerbong tempat mereka tengah memijakkan kaki.

"Chinen...," Yuto memandang ke arah Chinen. Dan Chinenpun segera mengusap air matanya disusul anggukan kepala dengan maksud menyatakan bahwa dirinya paham apa yang ingin Yuto katakan.

Keduanya berdiri.

Menopang tubuh Yamada yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Mereka harus cepat.

Ya...

Harus cepat... sebelum gerbong itu meledak dan menghancurkan tubuh mereka hingga tak berbentuk.

**DOORR...**

**Seluruh kereta akhirnya meledak...**

**Totally Black Out...**

**CLOSING STORY**

**10 Agustus 2011**

Beberapa pemuda itu berdiri diam di depan nisan bertuliskan nama-nama sahabat mereka.

"Hari ini hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 18 bukan?" Yabu sang leader bersuara paling awal.

"Kita tak menyangka mereka akan pergi secepat ini...," Hikaru menambahi sambil meletakkan seikat mawar merah di atas gundukan-gundukan tanah itu.

Mereka sudah kuat sekarang. Sudah tak lagi menangis seperti ketika mereka mendengar kabar kecelakaan itu.

Kejadian yang terjadi 1 bulan lalu, sudah bisa mereka ikhlaskan.

Biarpun begitu, sahabat-sahabat yang terbaring di bawah gundukan tanah itu akan terus ada di hati mereka.

Bagi mereka, JUMP akan terus bersepuluh selama hati mereka tetap menyatu.

Satu per satu mereka melangkah meninggalkan makam itu.

Tinggal pemuda itu seorang diri.

Ia tetap terduduk diam di samping makam-makam itu.

"Yuto... Terima kasih karena telah benar-benar menjadi Guardian Angelku... Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-18, sobat. Aku akan mengunjungimu tiap saat agar kau tak merasa kesepian"

"Chii... Kini aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu...,"

Perlahan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul ketujuh temannya yang lain.

Ya...

Yamada selamat berkat Yuto dan Chinen yang melindungi tubuhnya ketika ledakan itu terjadi. Melindungi tubuhnya dengan sempurna ketika ketiganya terpental hebat akibat ledakan.

Andai saja ledakan itu mau menunggu sebentar saja, mungkin Yuto dan Chinen masih ada bersamanya sekarang.

Tapi...

Mereka berdua memang masih bersamanya sekarang.

Dua Guardian Angels yang tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabat mereka – Yamada Ryosuke.

"Yama-chan, aku akan terus melindungimu – menjadi penjagamu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku," kalimat yang dahulu diucapkan oleh sosok mungil Nakajima Yuto.

"Yama-chan... Aku ingin menjadi Guardian Angelmu seperti yang Yuto lakukan selama ini. Karena diriku tak memiliki Guardian Angel sejak diriku kecil, maka biarkanlah aku menjadi Guardian Angelmu. Menjadi orang yang bisa berguna bagimu...," itulah kata yang ingin Chinen katakan saat di gerbong kereta waktu itu.

Kata yang akhirnya sudah tersampaikan pada Yamada...

Ya... Yuto... Chinen...

Tetaplah menjadi Guardian Angel.

**OWARI = THE END**


End file.
